A Melancholy Tune
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: The Superior tells us we can’t feel because we don’t have hearts, but I think I can feel when I’m around you.  I think I feel happy when you’re happy, or sad when you’re sad…which brings me to question everything that we’ve ever been told… Zemyx Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Hahaha—yeah, right.

Jessie: Okay, I dreamt this last night and when I woke up, I knew I just had to write it, 'cause there's definitely not enough Zemyx in the world for my taste.

Joh: You're lucky; you can dream your fanfics!

Jessie: **Grins** Sometimes it happens. Yeah, so I'm sorry ahead of time if the characters are still kinda OOC; I'm still getting used to writing them, y'know, and keep in mind, this was a _dream_, people, nothing's gonna be completely accurate in a dream.

**Warnings: ****Y****aoi**…yeah…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late at night in The World That Never Was, or it _would _be if you could call it nighttime in a world that was cloaked in perpetual darkness at all times of the day; be it dawn or dusk.

It was the sudden stop of a faint, melancholy tune which had been floating into the window of the Cloaked Schemer's room that caused the Nobody to stir from a light slumber.

Zexion's stormy-blue eyes fluttered open, and he slowly registered his position. He was sitting in his chair, pulled close to the window. Upon glancing down into his lap he discovered a small book lying open. Apparently, he had been reading and had dozed off at some point. But it wasn't this caused a slight frown of confusion to touch his features.

Usually his chair was pulled into the far corner of his room, where a light was stationed so that he could read. So what had possessed him to move the chair over to the window?

Zexion sighed in defeat and closed his book, standing up quietly and placing it on his seat before he moved the chair over to its usual place in the corner, where the light was still on. He pulled the chain, and at once darkness swallowed the room.

Satisfied, Zexion made to move toward his bed before stopping abruptly, narrowing his eyes.

One of his fellow Nobody's Scents was too faint to possibly be within castle territory.

A certain Nobody who happened to have the sweet Scent of an ocean breeze.

Zexion found himself drawn to the window, and looked out into the darkness, keen eyes staring out into the darkness intently; Number IX's scent was steadily growing closer.

At last, he spotted a flash of blue as the dim moonlight flashed against the smooth surface of Demyx's sitar--_'So _that's _what lulled me to sleep so early,'_ Zexion realized. The blonde disappeared as he re-entered the castle, and Zexion waited for his Scent to grow stronger as he expected the musician to return to his bedroom, directly down the hall from his own.

However, although Demyx's Scent was back within castle territory, it seemed to travel further away--almost as if he were going…going—

Zexion arched an eyebrow; wondering what could possibly give Number IX reason to be heading toward Vexen's laboratory in the dead of the night.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Zexion opened the door to his bedroom; closing it silently behind him before moving stealthily down the hall. As he passed his fellow members' rooms, he could detect their Scent inside. Everyone was in their room, awake or not.

Except for Number IX.

Zexion reached the staircase and, staring down the cold, stone steps, decided it would be a much faster trip down the three flights of stairs if he were to simply use a portal.

Silently slashing open a dark portal, he stepped through it; only to emerge into the lone, dark hallway of the basement. It was several degrees colder down here, and Zexion couldn't help but question Demyx's furtive motives once more as he gave a slight shiver.

Zexion just managed to catch a glimpse of the hem of an Organization jacket disappearing through the laboratory doors, one of which was carelessly left ajar. The Schemer stealthily moved forward; pressing himself against the closed door and peering inside.

Demyx stood in the center of the room, studying his surroundings determinedly. At last, he moved toward the desk placed against the wall, whose surface was covered entirely in papers. Demyx began searching through them; picking one sheet up, scanning it, and carefully replacing it when he was unsatisfied with whatever information was on it.

After ten minutes of watching Demyx's unsuccessful mission unfold, he couldn't hold back his question any longer.

"_What_ exactly are you doing, Number IX?"

At first, the blonde gave the expected reaction; he gasped, and dropped the papers he was currently looking through.

What Zexion's _hadn't_ expected, however, was for the usually peaceful blonde to spontaneously summon his sitar, pulling it into a fighting stance. His eyes widened, and he took an instinctive step backward from the water-elementalist.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx asked in a small voice, immediately allowing his sitar to evaporate in a blink of an eye, and hurrying over to the bewildered Nobody.

"Zexion—I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't know who it was," Demyx apologized hurriedly, grateful for one of the first times for the unnatural darkness that covered his blush.

"Number IX, what are you doing down here?" Zexion asked quietly, his silver eyes boring into uncertain azure ones.

"I…I was …I just wanted to…help Vexen out?" Demyx asked hopefully, putting on an unconvincing grin. Zexion found himself biting his lip to keep the miniscule smile off his face.

"Number IX—you're a _terrible_ liar."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me; I've already heard that like, a zillion times," Demyx grumbled, pouting as he looked away from Zexion's expectant look.

"Number IX, I won't ask you again. What were you doing?" Zexion insisted; his tone growing somewhat sharp. He _almost_ regretted his change in voice when Demyx flinched, and his gaze traveled down to his feet.

"I…I wanted t-to find something," Demyx trailed off hesitantly.

"And you could not wait until the morning to ask Vexen if he could help you to find this 'something'?" Zexion pushed, taking a small step closer toward the Melodious Nocturne.

"I wanted…I wanted to see if he knew any methods that might…that might help us to regain our Somebody's memories.." he whispered at last, eyes flickering up to see if there was any change in Zexion's usually stoic expression.

Understanding washed over Zexion at last.

"Number IX," he said wearily, trying to stifle an exasperated sigh.

"'m sorry, Zexy…" Demyx mumbled, swiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Zexion swallowed the instinctive reprimand Demyx was usually rewarded with whenever he used his favorite nickname for the Schemer.

A sudden sob escaped the musician's mouth, and Demyx covered his lips with a hand as he abruptly turned and ran into a portal that he summoned.

"_Number __**Nine**__!"_

Zexion sprinted after the Nobody, only just managing to make it into the portal before it closed behind him.

A blast of cold, sea-air was enough to make Zexion stop dead in his tracks. He tilted his head slightly; listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Looking up ahead, he saw Demyx sitting on the edge of the cliff, head bowed, sitar in hand.

He approached the blonde, stopping directly behind him to gaze at him uncertainly.

"Number IX, I don't understand—"

"Are you mad at me, Zexion?" Demyx cut him off in a tiny voice, lifting tearful eyes to peer up at his superior.

Zexion closed his eyes, and brought a hand up to rub his eyes, cursing softly under his breath before he settled down next to the distressed Nobody.

"No, Number Nine, I'm not mad," Zexion muttered; lifting a hand and hesitantly laying it across Demyx's shoulders as if to prove his words. Demyx seemed to calm down slightly at the contact. Feeling slightly more confident, Zexion went as far as to pull Demyx against himself, letting the blonde rest there quietly.

"I—_we_, and I'm speaking for the entire Organization, Number Nine— we just can't understand why you wish to remember your Somebody's life so much," he continued, stealing a glace at Demyx, who was unconsciously plucking at his sitar.

"And _I_ can't understand how the rest of you guys don't wanna know about what happened in your past lives that turned you into what we are today," Demyx retorted (though not unkindly).

Zexion fell silent, pondering over Demyx's words. The Melodious Nocturne looked down at his sitar, choosing to continue the melancholy tune that Zexion had been listening to before.

"I suppose…that is a valid reason," Zexion sighed, causing Demyx to glance up at him in shock—though a small smile grew on his lips, expressing his gratitude.

"...Zexion…? Why are you being so nice to me?" Demyx asked quietly after a few minutes of a comfortable silence, still strumming his sitar. There was a pause before the Nobody answered.

"I don't know," Zexion confessed at last, staring out into the dark sea.

"I just…I can't stand seeing you sad," he added under his breath, flushing slightly at his own words.

"What was that?" Demyx asked quickly, sure that he'd misunderstood whatever it was that the Schemer had said.

"N-Nothing," Zexion replied, mentally kicked himself for having stuttered.

"Oh…'kay," Demyx mumbled--looking slightly felt crestfallen. Zexion made the mistake of glancing down into the blonde's face, and cleared his throat.

"I-um, I said 'I can't stand seeing you sad,"" he repeated, looking slightly embarrassed; this time loud enough for Demyx to hear over the crashing of the waves.

Suddenly, he found Demyx staring up seriously into his eyes.

"Why is that, Zexion?" The sitarist asked; pulling away to sit back on his legs folded neatly beneath him (immediately Zexion found himself inexplicably longing for the blonde's contact once more).

"Why is that, Zexion?" Demyx repeated, more firmly this time, and seemingly reading Zexion's mind as he reached up to gently touch the soft-spoken Nobody's face.

"I--" Zexion found his throat was suddenly dry, and he swallowed thickly.

"I don't know, De-Number Nine," he corrected hastily. Demyx blinked slowly.

"Why won't you say anyone's name, Zexion?" The water-lover changed his question.

"B-because, that would show some sort of emotional attachment--and as Nobodies, we don't have emotions," Zexion heard himself blurt out before he knew what he was saying. Demyx laughed, and caressed Zexion's cheek.

"Y'know what, Zexy—you're absolutely right," Demyx agreed as he leant forward, holding back a smile playing on the corners of his lips at Zexion's expression.

Zexion sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the blonde who was, at this point, practically straddling him; he found himself suddenly unable to keep from noticing how the moonlight reflecting on the water highlighted Demyx's face; making him look almost angelic—especially in the way the light seemed to make his eyes glow.

"So…why was it that you nearly said _my_ name when you've never stumbled over anyone else's before?" Demyx asked quietly.

"I…" Zexion abruptly realized that the power had shifted Demyx, and now it was _he_ who being interrogated, rather than the blonde.

And yet somehow, he really just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I can't stand seeing you sad, because it makes me sad, too," Zexion said suddenly.

"Which brings me to question everything that we've ever been told; The Superior tells us "we can't feel, because we don't have hearts…but I think… I think I _feel_ when I'm around you; I think I might feel… happy when _you're_ happy, or… or sad when _you're_ sad…and…and…"

Zexion trailed off, blushing furiously when it dawned upon him that he'd been ranting, and realizing Demyx was staring at him, looking rather dazed; to the point where his sitar was rapidly melting away in his hands.

"Z-Zexion…what--?"

And the next thing they knew, the Schemer had suddenly pushed forward, so that it was now Zexion straddling _Demyx_, and he'd claimed his lips, meshing their mouths together hotly. Feeling rather lightheaded all of a sudden, Demyx clutched onto Zexion's shoulders for support, letting out a soft moan when Zexion nibbled gently on his bottom lip. Zexion took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue between Demyx's lips; drowning in the artist's sweet Scent.

When they finally broke apart for air, Demyx found himself pinned beneath the cloaked bluenette, who was comfortably sprawled on top of him.

"I see…so this is what Number VIII meant…" Zexion distantly heard himself saying.

"What?" Demyx asked uncertainly, blushing furiously beneath Zexion, but not complaining about his predicament.

"This is what he meant… when he claimed Number XIII 'makes him feel,'" Zexion said quietly, a flicker of a smile on his lips.

They remained in that position for a while, each studying the other silently.

"Demyx, don't be so concerned with who you were before," Zexion said abruptly.

"Wha—why not?"

"Because… you've got to be just as wonderful now as your Somebody was before you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: I reeeaaaally love this pairing…so cute!

Joh: You're kinda obsessed with Demyx, Jessie…

Jessie: Yes. Yes I am. Um, I've gotta mention; I _did_ have to change this a bit from my dream, because…y'know how when you're dreaming, everything (even if totally illogical) makes sense?

Joh: Yeah?

Jessie: Yeah so—in my dream, Demyx was searching through Vexen's lab for this blanket Vexen had made, 'cuz if you put it on over your head, it was supposed to help you see past memories from your Somebody, and when I woke up, I was like "…the _hell?"_

Joh: …

Jessie: I know I have weird dreams, alright? I still think it was a good dream… Hope you enjoyed it!

_**Review if you've **__**ever**_ _**said "Dance, water dance!" **_

(Cuz I know I have, and I usually say it while dancing and playing an air-sitar, too.)


End file.
